Sev's Cool?
by Lion King Scar
Summary: James and Sirius have to live with their worst enemy, Severus! What if he was handsome! What if Sev and Lily got into funny situations? Would the Marauders become best friends with the Dynamite Duo?
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! By the way, Sev is going to be handsome in this fic. He's going to look like that anime, clean shaven human Scar from the Lion King (Just type Lion King Human Scar in Google Search Engine. He has a stick in his mouth, and green eyes. It's so cool!) Hope you like my story!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Would Mr. James Potter and Mr. Sirius Black please report to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Professor McGonagall sternly asked. The two cheeky marauders winked and sauntered past the tall professor.

"Wonder what this is about," said James.

"Yeah. We have only pulled 7 pranks this past 24 hours. And they didn't even hurt any slimy Slytherins!" Sirius bragged cheerfully.

The two bold Gryffindors found themselves seated across from the elderly headmaster. They had been here multiple times but were always fascinated by the peculiar, delicate objects in the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I had hoped to eliminate the sight of you two from this office, but I'm afraid here you are," Professor Dumbledore looked at them disapprovingly.

"Now, I'm afraid you must not interrupt me, however temping it may be. You two have been harassing a certain Mr. Severus Prince, and I'm afraid this cannot be tolerated any longer. Therefore, I am sending both of you to his suite this summer, where you will live there in peace and cooperation for however long it takes."

"What!" James burst out, unable to hold his silence a moment longer. Sirius was scowling, his knuckled white and clenched.

"Professor, my parents would never allow us to live with anyone I wouldn't want to, and I definitely don't want to live with Snape!" James yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

"He's a no good Slytherin who's going to become a Death Eater! And he has greasy hair!" Sirius rambled, trying to find some decent reasons that would sway the stately headmaster. They both began yelling insults at a certain Slytherin, who happened to be at the other side of the castle.

Dumbledore sat patiently, waiting for them to catch their breath. His piercing blue eyes twinkled over his half-moon spectacles.

"My dear boys, I'm afraid you must live with Mr. Prince. Besides, your parents agreed," Dumbledore told them, kindly leaving out the fact that he had to threaten their parents with expulsion.

"Did Snape agree?" Sirius went on, both forgetting the fact that Dumbledore had called Snape, Mr. Prince twice already.

"Of course," he assured them, though they weren't feeling very content at all. It took yelling, blackmailing, threatening, and bribing both Severus and Lily Evans, Severus's best friend and James's crush, to even think about the idea.

"Mate, we're screwed," James said to Sirius through a mouthful of food. They were in the Great Hall with the other marauders, trying to think up plans to avoid the Disaster, as they called it, but they had nothing.

"Well, we'll have to deal with it Marauder style!" Sirius bellowed, causing all the tables, including the professors, to turn and stare at two idiot, one coward, and one ashamed friend.

**AN: Do you like it? If you don't, just have some constructive criticism so that I can improve. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docum

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Now here's chapter 2! Again, thank you so much!**

Chapter 2:

Two weeks later, James and Sirius found themselves in front of a huge hotel. It resembled a modern mansion, though it was called the Golden Palace.

"You think this is it?" asked James, peering anxiously at the towering building. Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno. Hopefully we get lost for the summer and never have to see Snape's slimy face," remarked Sirius.

They both walked in the revolving door, somehow not noticing that they were not going anywhere.

"Mate, why the bloody hell is everything moving?" a very dizzy Sirius asked.

"Don't ask me. We slept through the last 2 years of Muggle Studies," James said, going green in the face.

They both walked like that for 3 more minutes, believing that each turn would lead them to the inside of the hotel. They would have been turning all day if the doorman hadn't noticed their predicament and yanked them inside.

They looked for someone in charge, and they found a green suited man carrying a suitcase.

"Excuse me, do you know where this place is," asked James jabbing the already fragile paper.

The doorman widened his eyes comically as he looked at the paper. Blinking rapidly, he told them how to get to Severus's room, which happened to a suite. They decided to use the stairs after Sirius got his sleeve stuck in the elevator and James thought it was a monster trying to devour them. Business was bad. But they regretted that decision. 47 flights can leave somebody a bit tired, even though Sev lived on flight 3.

"This better be worth it. Ah, who am I kidding? It's Snape!" panted James. They finally found room 21. After fighting about who would knock on the door, Sirius pouted and banged on the door, waking quite a few neighbors.

The door slowly opened, revealing a tall, handsome boy with piercing green eyes, _Not like Lily-Flower's eyes,_ a scar across his left eye, a straight nose, and lightly tanned skin. Severus Prince's mouth dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, his face a mixture of confusion, disbelief, and horror

"Dumbledore sent us here. He told us you agreed to let us live here, Snape. Man, and I thought Peter was slow," said Sirius, annoyed.

"Snape? What Snape? I don't know any Snape. You are just two complete strangers who I thought were somebody else. Love to chat, but I really have to go!" Severus said rapidly, unsuccessfully trying to close the door.

"Sev, who's that?" a feminine and very familiar voice rang out. Severus banged his head against the door, swearing under his breath.

A redhead appeared from the living room into the hallway. She was smiling until she saw the unwanted company.

"Potter?" Lily Evan, James's crush, looked confused and mostly furious.

**AN: I hate cliffhangers. See you next time! Review!**

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the 10 reviews for my two chapters. By the way I changed his eye color so that Sev and Lily could have something physically in common, because they seriously don't! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Severus and Lily stared in disbelief as James and Sirius finished their story, starting from Dumbledore's office to the hotel fiasco.

"He's got to be kidding! I cannot live with Twiddledumb and Twiddledumber!" Severus yelled.

"Take that back, Snivellous!" yelled Sirius.

Thus, an epic battle ensued. In the end, Sirius ended up with fluff in his mouth and James learned the meaning of silence is golden, by duct tape.

"We're going to take off whatever's in or on your mouth if, and only if, you don't act like ignorant, arrogant toerags," Lily said calmly.

"So, how come you live in this giant place?" asked a very grateful James. Ripping duct tape off someone's mouth is not very pretty, and since Sev hated James, let's just say its lucky they had burn medicine in the medicine cabinet.

"Well my mum's the singer, and Sev's mum is the head cook," explained Lily.

"How come Snape looks like that? He is ugly with a capital U," spat Sirius, literally. He still had feathers in his mouth.

"We will never tell," announced Snape.

"A bunch of fangirls stole his clothes. It was so funny when he came only in his SpongeBob boxers!" Lily snickered. Sev pouted.

_Snape almost looks human. Forget it Sirius! He's a Slytherin through and through!_, thought Sirius. James was having similar thoughts.

"Were did you get that scar?" asked Sirius.

Severus and Lily glanced at each other. They would never admit the ridiculous way he got the scar to their enemies, even under torture.

Lily somehow gotten them enrolled in their community play. Severus was stuck in the role of Cupid, wearing hearts, a pink bow, pink arrows, and a skirt. He had banged his head against ceiling fan, trying to fly with angel wings that were made of steel. He almost lost and eye. The worst thing was that he had gotten the newspaper headlines, and therefore, was on the Internet. After seeing the horrifying picture of him flapping his arms like a chicken, Severus wished he had lost that eye. Sev silently sobbed as Lily patted his back comfortingly.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were exchanging mystified looks at their dramatic performance. James raised an eyebrow, and Sirius shrugged his shoulders. After 5 minutes, the strange duo resumed their professional expressions.

"Why do you look constipated?" asked James.

Lily and Severus stared at James, then looked at each other. Sirius laughed, and everyone jumped.

"I've really gotten to know you two and I feel as though we have been misunderstanding each other this whole time," Sev said as he and Lily backed carefully away from the two idiots. Lily dashed out the door, to her suite, and Severus to his bedroom.

"Hey! You forgot to untie us!" Sirius and James called out desperately, struggling to get out of the straitjackets.


End file.
